Elemental Constructs
For a gallery of examples for Elemental Constructs, see here. The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of the elements. A sub-power of Elemental Manipulation, variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called *Elemental Crafting *Elemental Creation *Elemental Materialization Capabilities Users can turn the elements into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the element for various purposes. * Appendages ** Elemental Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers and Walls ** Elemental Shield Construction * Duplicates of oneself * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Weapons ** Elemental Blade Construction ** Elemental Bow Construction ** Elemental Whip Generation Variations Elemental Constructs of Nature *'Acid Constructs': Create constructs out of acid. *'Air Constructs': Create constructs out of air, gases, or vapor. *'Ash Constructs': Create constructs out of burnt matter. *'Dark Constructs': Create constructs out of darkness. *'Earth Constructs': Create constructs out of minerals. *'Electric Constructs': Create constructs out of electricity. *'Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of hot plasma. *'Ice Constructs': Create constructs out of ice. *'Life-Force Constructs': Create constructs out of life energy. *'Light Constructs': Create constructs out of solidified photons. *'Magma Constructs': Create constructs out of molten rock. *'Metal Constructs': Create constructs out of metal. *'Plasma Constructs': Create constructs out of plasma. *'Poison Constructs': Create constructs out of poison. *'Snow Constructs': Create constructs out of snow. *'Sound Constructs': Create constructs out of sound waves. *'Twilight Constructs': Create constructs out of the essence of combined light and darkness. *'Water Constructs': Create constructs out of liquid elements. Elemental Constructs of the Supernatural *'Hell-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of a destructive form of fire. *'Holy-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of Divine Flames. *'Magical Constructs': Create Constructs out of Magical energy. Associations * Constructs Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Mimicry * Elemental Weapons * Energy Constructs * Psychic Constructs * Universal Force Constructs * Weapon Infusion Limitations * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, unless the construct is made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity of the construct or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * Limited by users imagination/knowledge. * May be limited using only one element at a time, or single element. * May be limited using only available elements, instead of creating them * May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). Known Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Constructs Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Creation Category:Science Powers